mythological_creationsfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Офиотавр
Мифология Существо с подобным внешним видом упоминается единственный раз в греко-римской литературе, а именно в "Фастах" Овидия. Офиотавр (так не названный) называется здесь порождением земли (Геи), а его внутренности, если их сжечь, то есть принести в жертву, способны помочь титанам победить Зевса. Однако Бриарей, убив офиотавра, не смог это сделать, так как коршун Зевса похищает внутренности и за это помещается на небо в виде звезды. Этот эпизод очевидно относится к так называемой титаномахии, а сам офиотавр, возможно, прообразом созвездия Тельца. Иногда предполагается, что одним из источников Овидия могла служить греческая эпическая поэма "Титаномахия", до нас не дошедшая. The original Ophiotaurus, from whom all others descend, had the front end of a strong and handsome black bull, and the tail end of a giant black snake. However, due to its potent divine nature, its descendants are more various in their body makeup. Some Ophiotauri have the same physical makeup as their divine ancestor (perhaps a different color or different color pattern), while others have only the head of a bull, and the body of a snake. Others still have the body of a bull and only the tail of a snake. Some even have just the bodily build of a bull, covered in snakelike scales. Likewise, the species of snake that is mixed with the bull's nature, varies (from Diamondback Rattlesnake to Pit Viper to Anaconda to Black Mamba to King Cobra, and any others in between). Though, it should be noted, the one sort of Ophiotaurus one is incapable of ever finding, is a female. Some unknown trait about the bovine/ophidian hybrid's genes seems to make its existence exclusively possible within male offspring. It is unknown whether this property is genetic or supernatural. The Ophiotaurus combines the bull and the snake in more ways than simply physicality. While it has the temper of a bull, it also has a reptilian tendency toward seclusion and solitude. They are loners by nature, making them unsuited for life on cattle ranches or the like. Fortunately, this does not normally result in acts of aggression by the Ophiotaurus. When others encroach on the creature's habitat, an Ophiotaurus will often simply move along, in hopes of avoiding confrontation. The only true time the Ophiotaurus normally feels compelled to react aggressively is when others disturb its specific home, or when cornered. Likewise, the only time they seek to be social is when they are ready to mate. When that time comes, they become far more territorial, and much more likely to resort to acts of aggression and violence. Though, not surprisingly, Ophiotauri do not mate for life. Instead, they attempt to mate with as many females as they can, within their range, as often as possible. As to their range, Ophiotauri can live comfortably in nearly any environment that true snakes breeds and bovine species live in, with very few exceptions. В популярной культуре В цикле книг Рика Риордана "Перси Джексон" появляется офиотавр. Галерея Офиотавр1.jpg Офиотавр2.jpg Офиотавр3.jpg Категория:Мифологические существа Категория:Недописанные статьи Категория:Химеры Категория:Змеи Категория:Волшебные звери Категория:Рептилии Категория:Греческая мифология Категория:Римская мифология Категория:Европейская мифология Категория:Средневековая мифология